1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club and, more particularly, to a golf club with a tilt adjustable mechanism that allows adjustment in a tilt angle between the head and the shaft of the golf club.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,622 discloses a golf club with an adjustable tilt mechanism. The golf club comprises a head, a hosel, a retaining ring, and a shaft. The head includes a neck having a long adjustable hole that is conic and has a wide opening and narrow bottom. The opening rim has a plurality of tie slots distributed at a specific angle. The retaining ring includes a plurality of tie lands along an inner rim thereof. The tie lands of the retaining ring are inserted into the tie slots of the adjustable hole. The retaining ring includes an inner threading for engaging with a threaded section of the shaft. The opening of the hosel receives a section of the shaft exposed under the retaining ring.
When a lower end of the shaft is placed into the long adjusting hole of the neck of the head, a lock pin is extended through a lock hole in the neck and a lock hole in the lower end of the shaft, allowing the shaft to swing to left or to right pivoted on the lock pin within the adjustable hole of the neck to change the tilt (elevation angle) formed between the face of the head and the shaft.
However, at the moment a golf ball is hit by the face of the head, the coupling area between the shaft and the head withstands relatively large lateral stress and reactive vibrations. Since only a small portion of a circumference of the shaft is in contact with the opening rim of the long adjustable hole and since the threaded section of the shaft is formed by etching, the coupling area between the shaft and the neck are liable to break or become loose due to the lateral stress and reactive vibrations.